User blog:A Plasma Monkey Fan/Legendaries
I am currently missing 4 legendaries. Which are Lava Hound (I don't want the Lava Hound, Mega Knight is better), Ice Wizard (I don't want him, Electro Wizard is better), Assassin Girl, and Swag Dragon. The ones that I don't really like are Night Witch and Sparky, the rest are okay. I'm going to talk about my 3 favourite Legendaries that I normally use. 1. Mega Knight He is not as OP as we expected, but he is still a amazing card that I am happy that I bought out of the shop. The Mega Knight is normally my Go-To tank that has more health then a Lava Hound (1 level higher), but less health then a Pekka. He is still a very good card otherwise, because he has splash damage (Which makes him a high health splank), does the damage of the Log (Can't one shot Archers with base attack), and he's fast, REALLY FAST because of his Medium Speed and jump capabilities. The Mega Knight has Spawn Damage, which does 480 Damage, which is comparable to the Fireball. It's basically Electro Wizard's spawn damage but it doesn't stun, doesn't attack air, but does more damage. Not to mention he's a fireballie, so troops like Wizard and Musketeer are going to suffer big time. And about his jump now. He can jump from 4-5 tiles, doing 360 degree 480 damage as well. It's similar to his spawn, but it has a smaller radius. Pekka, high health ground troops, and some air cards can counter him. But for Pekka, he literally baits Pekka out, making Golem Mega Knight a good combo (Sometimes you don't put the Mega Knight with the Golem). To sum it up, I love him, as he's fast, tough, does splash, and can tank a bit of damage. 2. Graveyard I love Graveyard. On August 6th, I was Lucky enough to get this beast from a chest. It's risky but rewarding, and synergizes with tanks like the Mega Knight. I love the way Graveyard looks, I love the sound, and I love the fact that it's a more expensive but better version of the Goblin Barrel. However, Graveyard is getting a balance change again, let's see that. It's got it's +2 skeletons back, which I like. It has a smaller radius (Same as arrows), which will actually take a bit of getting used to, but it's safer from the king tower, and all the skeletons are grouped together, which is both a buff and a nerf. But I might enjoy this change, because we never know. Goes great with Poison and Ice Golem since Poison protects the spell from Bats, Skeletons, Minions, and Goblins. But it does nothing against Valkyrie, which is a great counter. But the best counter in the underused, underwhelming Guards because they're 3 of them, they have range, and they're pretty big. But like I said, Poison does the Job. Overall, I love this card as it can demolish a Tower if used at the right time, correctly. 3. Electro Wizard I was in Jungle Arena, I had 40k Gold with Miner and Lumberjack. I was going to upgrade my Lumberjack to level 2, but everyone stopped me. They told me to get the Electro Wizard. I did that, and it was worth it! I had a better range troop, a stun troop, and a great anti air troop. Yes, from those 2 times I bought the Electro Wizard, it's the only reason why I have him unlocked and level 2. I never pulled him out of a chest. He is a great card with his spawn zap, reset stun attack, and fast speed. He counters Hog Rider, he counters Balloon, he counters those defense targeting cards very well and clean if you synergize him with other troops or spells. I'm also glad that I got him insteading of a Lumberjack, because I pulled a Lumberjack out of a free chest, so he's Level 2 1/4. Electro Wizard also can potentially counter melee units if he's assisted by the Crown Tower or even a small troop like an Ice Spirit. He got changed 5 times because of how great he is. But from some people, he holds the spot for the best Legendary! Thought the recent damage nerf and first attack nerf might change that... Honourable Mentions '''Night Witch: '''I used her at release. She was completely crazy, outclassing Lumeberjack and Mini Pekka, making them almost useless. When she got nerfed the first time, everyone and I still used her because Supercell only nerfed the bats, since that was the thing that made her OP, shredding Golem for only 4 elixir. But when she got nerfed the 2nd time, including both bats and herself, she kinda went from beast to meh. I prefer Lumberjack and Mini Pekka over her. I actually liked her range. '''Inferno Dragon: '''He is currently rising. He got 2 buffs, which helped him quite a bit, but he can't burn through shields now. He's a great anti tank card that flies, and does devastating single damage (Imagine Multi Inferno Dragon). '''Bandit: '''She is really reliable and great, but some say she's just fine. I recently unlocked her, and she might be OP or I won't really use the Assassin Girl. That's currently my list. I'm quite a sucker for beauty, like seriously, all 5 of them look awesome and sick af. Especially the Night Witch's blue and black scheme, Inferno's helmet, eyes, and green skin, Electro Wizard electricity (Like CR1234 and SRGU said, he looks like a Mad Scientist XD), Graveyard's sound and pretty much everything, and Mega Knight's helmet and sharp black colour. Category:Blog posts